Strangest Comfort
by ProudToBeSlytherin
Summary: Draco X OC Draco struck a chord with Amelia with a simple statement about her mother. What happens when he tries to comfort her? (I know it sucks, I had no idea what I was doing with this...)


For the PAge 394 Quote Challenge. By the way I know this sucks and Draco is OOC. But whatever I was tired when I wrote this.

"Of course, I'm not entirely sure he can read."  
A Gryfindor should not be staying up all night, her thoughts of a Slytherin keeping her awake. None the less, Amelia Goodman was laying in her bed, her thoughts of Draco Malfoy blocking her from the sweet bliss of sleep. Groaning, she sat upright, deciding to take a walk. She changed into a jumper and a pair of shorts, slipping on converse sneakers, and then head out into the hallways of Hogwarts.  
"Why him?" She whispered to herself. Amelia had a bad habit of talking to herself when she was confused. "He's a Slytherin. Not to mention a complete asshole. The only good thing about him is that he seems to be smart. Of course, I'm not entirely sure he can read. I've never seen him with a book, even in class."  
She walked into the courtyard, feeling the bitter night air prickle her skin. Night time was her favorite time of day. Which is why she hated the curfew at school. It walkways helped her sleep when she took a walk just after the sun went down. Standing there in the courtyard, she let the cool air fill her lungs, making them feel clearer than they had in over a week. She didn't notice the blonde haired boy she'd been thinking of walk out into the courtyard behind her.  
"Well, Goodman, what would you be doing here so late at night?" He asked. Amelia opened her eyes and turned to face him. "A goody-goody like yourself should be buried in a book right about now."  
"What are you gonna do?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest, "Report me to Umbridge?" Just saying the woman's name left a bitter taste in her mouth. The boy walked closer to her, his hands in his pockets.  
"No," he said slowly, "I think I'll come up with my own punishment for you."  
Amelia glared daggers at him, "Perv." She muttered. Huffing, she began to walk past him back to her dorms. Before she could go very far Draco grabbed her wrist and yanked her back. She stumbled into him, falling into his chest.  
He smirked a bit, "Resisting will only make things worse for you." She squirmed, trying to escape his grasp. Malfoy wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, then proceeded to carry her away from the courtyard.  
"But me down this instant you Neanderthal." She shouted, kicking her legs and squirming. He put his hand over her mouth, which she then bit to get it to move. It didn't work.  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you to be nice?" He asked.  
Little did he know that struck a chord.  
She elbowed him in the stomach, as hard as he could. He dropped her by accident, allowing her to turn and tackle him to the ground. Amelia had been abused by her mother until she drank herself to death when she was just ten years old. And she was convinced Malfoy was aware of this. Sadly, she was wrong. If he had known, he wouldn't have said that. He could relate to her in that aspect. He could sympathize with her.  
With her hands on his throat she growled at him, "Mention my mother again and you die."  
Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her, "Why so sensitive?" He questioned. "Mommy' little girl?"  
She punched him in the nose, "Anything but." After what he said she was sure she would be over the feelings that were beginning to form. But when she realized that she was currently straddling the boy, she felt blush rush to her cheeks. She quickly stood up and brushed herself off. "I won't kill you if you don't tell anyone I was out here." Amelia said, looking away.  
He stood up and adjusted his no longer perfectly slicked back hair, "I won't tell anyone if you tell me why you got so upset." She was about to scoff and object, but then she looked at him. His facial expression was that of complete seriousness. And sympathy. He'd never looked so handsome in the entire time she'd known him.  
She sighed, "Fine." They walked back to the courtyard and sat down next to each other on a bench. "You won't tell anyone about this, do you hear?" Amelia said sternly  
"I suppose I can do that." He shrugged.  
Taking in a deep breath, she looked at the floor. "When I was only a couple months old, my dad died." She said. "My mother took out all her feelings on me. She beat me my whole life. And when I was ten she finally died." Her eyes met his. For some reason, she wanted him to see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "She made my life hell. She made it impossible for me to trust anyone."  
Slowly, his hand inched towards hers until he was gripping it gently. "That's not true." He said, "You just trusted me with something you clearly haven't shared both many people." Malfoy looked at her, genuine sympathy in his grey eyes, "It must have been difficult to go through all that."  
Once his words sunk in, her tears fell rapidly from her eyes silently. He didn't move though. At least not until she let out a small, heart shattering whimper. Draco wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her close to him. Not in a demanding way. Not in a kidnapping sort of way. In a way that made it clear that he wanted to comfort her, but he just didn't know how. For awhile, she just had her head hidden in his chest and cried. Sniffling, she sat up and looked at him.  
"Malfoy?" She said, her voice slightly hoarse from crying.  
"What?" He asked, watching her wipe her tears away with her sleeve.  
She smiled a bit, "You should be nice more often." Amelia said, "You look more attractive that way."  
His usual smirk returned to his face, "So you're saying I look attractive anyway?"  
Amelia gave him a shove, "Shut up."


End file.
